Renesmee has a cold
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: renesmee has a cold, and Edward is there to care for her, plus a bt of bella edward fluff at the end absoloutley TEAM EDWARD


Renesmee had a cold, and to be perfectly honest, it was beginning to irritate me. Not my daughter, the cold. Because it was keeping her awake at night and making her sick. She felt hot and demanded lots of attention from me and Bella, which left me feeling deprived.

It was just past one in the morning, and Bella and Alice had decided to go overnight shopping to Seattle, they were due back in about an hour, which left me pacing around the house, making sure my daughter was fine.

She awoke with a groan and called for me, I darted to her side and crouched down n the floor, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy I'm hot." She moaned, I picked her up out of the already thin covers and held her to my icy body. She sighed contentedly and coughed into my neck. I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Humming quietly in the hope she would go to sleep. She mumbled something into my shoulder and for once I couldn't understand what she meant. In her head she was on the beach with me and Bella, it was sunny so rainbows bounced off of me and Bella, the more delicate shimmers coming off of Renesmee.

She yawned, but I selfishly decided not to put her back in bed. I walked into the lounge and laid on the sofa, flicking on the TV quietly, Renesmee lay on my chest, her breath warm on the base of my neck. My head snapped up as a quiet knock resounded through the house, Nessie didn't even stir.

I smiled and got up, still holding my daughter, and went to open the door for Esme. She smiled apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry if I woke her Edward, Carlisle just gave me this to give to you, apparently it will help her sleep." She smiled, touching my cheek as I took the bag from her,

"It's okay, she's hot, and woke up, she's just gone back to sleep." I said, smiling down at my sleeping daughter and kissed her forehead.

Esme stroked her hair, "You're little girl." She said proudly.

"My angel." I whispered the clarification. My 'mum' smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"I'll leave you to it." She said and kissed Neisse's head and my cheek, before running out into the night.

"Edward?" I looked up to see Bella walking up the porch steps. I smiled at her and she kissed my cheek, shutting the door behind us. Renesmee stirred in my arms, opening one eye to se Bella. She weakly reached for Bella who hugged her tight. I stroked my daughter's hair.

"my poorly baby." Bella crooned, I smiled and kissed her forehead. Renesmee coughed and I remembered the carrier bag I had just set down.

I bent down to pick out a bottle with some form of prescription stuck on the side, I scanned it and showed it to Bella over Neisse's head.

She nodded and I went to fetch a spoon and Ness a drink.

I returned and sat down on the arm of the sofa facing Bella, Nessie had her back to me.

"Sweetie I need you to look at daddy for a minute and drink the medicine he wants to give you." Bella whispered. "it will make you feel better."

My daughter nodded into her chest and turned to face me, I handed Bella the drink and unscrewed the lid, I all but shied away from the smell that rose from the bottle. It smelled strongly of strawberry and Paraceteamol, but of course Nessie could only smell the strawberry.

Nessie drunk the medicine without complaint and took a big swig of drink, I heard Bella mumble something that sounded almost like, 'drinks like her father.' I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. Bella gave Renesmee back to me before kissing her a quick goodnight as she was going to run back to Carlisle and Esme's to fetch her bags.

I tucked Nessie in and she smile slightly.

"Love you daddy." She whispered. I smiled, love and devotion washing over me.

"I love you to Nessie." I said in a low voice, kissing her forehead, "my brave little girl." I added so quietly I could barely hear myself. I stroked her cheek and hummed her lullaby, hoping she would fall into a deep enough sleep so she could get some proper rest.

I smiled when I herd Bella return, satisfied that my daughter was suitably asleep. I all but ran to my wife, scooping her up in our arms and kissing her neck.

"Edward." He laughed, "Edward what are you doing?"

"Bella it's been three days..." I moaned, she laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"When Nessie is better... I don't want her walking up to find us both without clothes on."

"I have no intention of keeping _your _clothes on." I clarified.

"Oh, but not yours?" She pouted. I growled quietly and kissed her again. She pushed away from me and landed lightly on her feet

"When she's better?" I demanded, feeling deprived.

"The very second." She whispered seductively and walked into the bathroom.

I sat down on the sofa, leaning back and shutting my eyes.

"Edward..." Bella's voice drifted from the bathroom door. My eyes opened as I spun around looking at my wife now leaning on the wall, wearing a rather nice blur lingerie dress.

"Bella." I moaned, she laughed and came to sit on my lap.

"Am I that sexy?" She whispered.

""What the hell? Of course you are!" I said almost shocked.

"Oh well." She sighed, "If we're not offing it until she's better, I guess there's no need for me to wear this..." She fiddled idly with a piece of lace.

Finally our thoughts were along the same line.

"I agree." I growled and pulled her to me, throwing the dress somewhere in the room.

"I win." I murmured into her shoulder and she laughed.

We were both eternally thankful to Carlisle for that medicine, it meant Renesmee slept the whole night through, and we weren't disturbed by visitors.


End file.
